Games with the Heart
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Claire Ralphs is a freshmen at Sky High and the first thing that catches her eye, is Lash. After seeing more and more of each other, they start to fall in love, but not all is as it seems. Lash/OC
1. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just Claire and her parents and anything you don't recognize**

**Okay, I decided to post a Lash/OC story, considering the lack there is, so yeah, here it is. **

**Warning: The first chapter really sucks and might be re-written in the future (it most likely will be) I just wanted to see how people would react, I guess, to this, so yeah, be warned the first chapter is crap.**

Games with the Heart

Chapter 1:

Chemicals React

I hummed to myself as I brushed my long, bushy auburn hair. I was ecstatic. It was my first day of Sky High. I couldn't wait. I smiled at my reflection before skipping downstairs.

"Morning," I said happily to my parents.

"Morning, Claire," they replied. I kissed my dad on the check as I passed him and sat on my chair at the breakfast table. Only one of my parents had super powers, my mom. My dad was the offspring of two super heroes but he never got his powers and they couldn't find a radio active bug or a vat of toxic waste so he remained powerless and in hero support. My mom, on the other hand, could enlarge herself and became a hero. Lucky them, dad got assigned to my mom and they fell in love and had me. I had received a power. I could shrink.

"Excited are we?" My dad asked, raising an eye brow.

"Maybe a little," I admitted, smiling. My dad chuckled as my mom laid a plate of pancakes in front of me and kissed the top of my head.

"I was excited on my first day to," she said.

"I wasn't." My dad said. "I was scared to death. It's not easy to be a kid with no powers." We all laughed.

"Yes, but we love you anyway," my mom said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Dad smiled as he flicked on the TV. It was the boring news again. I sighed as I ate my pancakes. My parents said one day I would appreciate it but I wasn't convinced. It made me want to go to sleep.

And that's when the news of a giant robot attacking down town came in. My head snapped up. This is one crazy world we live in. It had one eye, giving it the creepy appearance.

"Hang on," the news reporter said. "This just in, the Commander and Jet Stream are on their way." I smiled. They were the world famous super heroes. They were amazing. I think every young super hero wanted to be like them. I watched in anticipation as the came onto to the scene.

Jet Stream was flying towards the huge robot. It grasped at her with its claws but she avoided them. She positioned herself in front of the hunk metal at a good distance away before launching the Commander at it. He punched it in the chest area, the metal panels rippling, some of the cogs and springs coming from the neck area. The robot fell to the ground.

"Oh and the robot goes down!" The anchor announced.

"Yes!" I said, smiling widely.

"He's taking a souvenir from another successful battle." The anchor said, as the Commander pulled out the robot's eye. "The Commander and Jet Stream, what would we do with out them?"

"They're going to take the rest of us out of the job," My dad said, turning the TV off.

"Who knows, Dad?" I said. "There may be a day when all of the heroes and 'hero support' have to unite against the forces of evil!" I continued, giggling. My parents chuckled.

"Well, if you want to be there on that grand day, we better get you to the bus so you won't miss a day of school." My mom said.

"Yay!" I cried, jumping up and running to the front door. I picked up my bag, put on my coat and slid on my shoes. "Come on guys, let's go, let's go!" My mom laughed as she put on her coat.

"You're acting like you did on your first day of grade 1." She said. I smiled innocently before looking over to my dad. He was taking his sweet time.

"Come on daddy, let's go!" I said, impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said with amusement. I smiled widely as I bounced up and down. "Calm down," he said, as he put on his shoes.

"I'm too excited to calm down." I said. He laughed as my mom shook her head. It was a family tradition that my parents took me to the bus on the first day of every school year. I'm sure most other kids would get embarrassed by it by I wasn't. I loved my parents and didn't much care what other people thought.

As soon as my dad was ready, I ran out the door.

"Claire! Calm the heck down!" My mom called. I laughed as I slowed my run to a skip. I couldn't believe I was finally going to Sky High. I dreamed about this day all my life and now, I couldn't wait for graduation. We stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"What does the bus look like?" I asked.

"Like any other school bus," my mom said.

"Then how will we know which one it is?" I asked.

"Trust me, you'll know." She answered. I huffed. Okay, I might be acting like a kid just starting school but I did that when I was excited. And this was a big deal. It was Sky High!

A bus came around the corner and I smiled widely.

"Is that it?" I asked, hopefully.

"I think it is," my mom answered as the bus got closer. My dad squinted at the bus.

"It is," he confirmed. I smiled even more widely-if that was even possible. The bus stopped and the doors opened to reveal a cheery, chubby man.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," I replied. "I need one second," I requested. He nodded and I turned to my parents. "Bye guys, see you after school," I said giving them a hug and kissing them both on the check and skipping onto the bus.

"Bye honey, have fun!" My mom called, as she and my dad waved to me. I waved back as the bus driver closed the doors and started the bus. I made my way to a seat. It was in the middle of the bus. No one else was sitting there. I sighed and try to control my nerves while I waited to get to Sky High.

We stopped at a few more bus stops, picking up more super kids. No one sat beside me. Maybe it was the look of mild insanity on my face. I did meet one guy. His name was Zach and he was very outgoing.

It was our millionth stop-okay, no, it just felt like that-and we picked up to kids, a boy and girl. The boy was kind of cute with brown hair and a slightly muscular build. The girl was very pretty. She had red hair, a pretty face and a nice build.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" The boy asked.

"Shh!" The bus driver scolded. "Do you want every Super Villain in the neighborhood to know we're here?"

"No, sorry," the boy mumbled. I giggled behind my hand.

"What's your name, freshman?" The bus driver asked.

"Uh, Will Stronghold." The boy answered. My eyes grew wide. Every Super Hero and Sidekick (even those in school) knew every other Super Hero's and Sidekick's alter ego. The Commander and Jet Stream's alter egos were the real estate agents, Josie and Steve Stronghold. And here was there son, going to Sky High! The same year I was! This was shaping up to be a pretty good year.

The bus driver stood up right away and stood behind Will.

"Everyone, it's Will Stronghold," he announced, getting everyone's attention, "son of the Commander and Jet Stream." That's when everyone started talking excitedly. I didn't have anyone to talk excitedly with. I sighed, blowing some of my hair out of my face.

They started to make there where to the area where I sat and were greeted by Zach. They must've known him before. Will sat next to Zach and the girl sat next to me. I wasted no time in introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Claire," I said, smiling widely. She smiled back.

"I'm Layla," she said. She had a pretty name to.

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you to," there was a slightly awkward silence afterward in which she started talking to Will and Zach. I sighed. How much longer would it be before we got to Sky High?

My question was answered. We had just picked up one more kid and the bus driverturned around, with a new hat on and said;

"Next stop; Sky High."

"Yes!" I said. Layla laughed at me. "What? I'm excited! I tend to act a little childish when I'm excited," I said, making her laugh at me some more. It wasn't in a mocking way though.

The bus driver drove to a street with pylons 'blocking' it. Well, they didn't do a very good job, but it was clear that this road was not to be driven on.

"Where are we?" Layla asked.

"Does he know what he's doing?" I wondered aloud. It was at that moment that seat belts came out of the seats and strapped us in and safety bars-which I didn't even notice were there-came down. This wasn't good. When something like this happened, it usually meant trouble. A 'Road Ends' sign came closer and closer and, on instinct, I gripped the safety bar. The fact that the driver wasn't stopping, didn't look good.

The sign went down and the bus flew off the end of the road. Everyone screamed, including me, as we fell-that's right, I said fell-towards the ground. I didn't dare look down. The bus stopped falling and lurched forward. It was flying, and rather fast to. I continued screaming as I shut my eyes tight. My parents didn't say anything about this!

"There she is, Sky High" the bus driver said, as he slowed the bus down. I stopped screaming and forced my eyes open to see a school in the sky. The name made perfect sense now, "kept aloft by the latest in anti gravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion, as a precaution against those who otherwise might nefarious plans," I giggled a bit as the bus came closer to the school. "Her location is only supplied to a handful of people, such as myself, Ron Wilson…bus driver." So that's what his name was. Ron Wilson.

I was literally bouncing as the bus landed on the grass. The safety bars went up and we unbuckled ourselves. Everyone started climbing off the bus, a little too slowly for my taste.

"Come on, let's go, let's go," I muttered under my breath as everyone in front started getting off the bus.

"A word of advice, don't be late for the bus because the bus waits for no one," the bus driver said. "Except for you, Will Stronghold." I heard him say as I climbed off the bus. I walked past Layla and past the bus where I could see the campus. I looked around in awe. It was amazing. All around there were people with amazing powers but my eyes lay on one person.

He was standing on the steps, becoming clearer as we-the other freshmen and me-got closer. It also became clear that he was looking back. At me! I looked away, blushing. He was so cute! I couldn't help but giggle.

A sudden blur circling around us made us stop and huddle together. I tucked my hair behind my ears as it flew in front of my face. Great, it was hard enough to keep this stuff maintained. I would cut it, but I loved it long.

"Hey, freshmen," a voice said, making us look forward. There was a guy-not as cute as the other guy-standing there. He seemed to be the source of the blur. "Your attention, please." That was when a stretchy guy appeared beside. My eyes grew wide. It was _the _guy. The cute one!

"I'm Lash," he said. He had a pretty cute voice to. "This is Speed. And as representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee,"

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee," Speed finished as Lash stretched his hand out to where I stood next to a geeky looking kid. I had to remind myself to breath. I usually acted like this when near a cute boy.

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook," the kid next to me said. I just kept reminding myself to breath and not stare at Lash.

"Alright guys, I'll take it from here," a feminine voice said. I looked over to where it came from, grateful for the distraction. It was a very beautiful girl, walking towards us. She took their place as they walked away. I forced myself to keep my eyes off of Lash's retreating back. I didn't need to milk this. Nothing was going to happen. Besides, I didn't even know him! I just saw him once and was slightly interrogated by him.

"Hi guys," the girl said. "I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here, I know I have." Gwen continued. "I've just had the greatest experience and made the greatest friends." She went on to explain the rules. "If you can just follow those simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school." We all laughed. "Now, if you'll just follow me inside for orientation." She said as she turned around and headed towards the doors. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good year, I could tell.

As we were walking up the steps, my eyes met with Lash's and I swear I felt a connection. I looked away quickly, blushing. A good year, if I could contain myself around him whenever we might run into each other.

**Okay, yeah, like I said, the first chapter sucks. It'll get better! I promise! Please be nice to me, and no flames, please, this is my first Sky High story. Please R&R, but be nice. **


	2. I Can Hear the Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just Claire and her parents and anything you don't recognize**

**Alright, here is chapter two. I think it is a lot better then chapter 1, I just want to say thank you to some people; CrystalDarkness-331, o0obubblzo0o and Fiihox for adding my story to their favorites, alerts and reviewing. You guys really encouraged me to keep going so thank you guys so much. Anyways, lets continue with chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: 

I Can Hear the Bells

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked with everyone else, following Gwen. I couldn't get Lash from my mind. He might be the school bully-which was more then likely-but I didn't care about all that. _Claire, stop thinking about that. Nothing will happen; I bet we'll barely see each other. _I thought.

"I saw you staring at him, you know," a voice beside me said. I looked over to Layla.

"What?" I asked.

"You, staring at, Lash, was it?"

"Yeah," I answered. She gave me a quizzical look. "I'm good with names," especially the names of cute boys. She raised her eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked, shrugging. She chuckled as she looked forward again.

"He is kind of cute," she said, not sounding remotely interested. "If you like the bad boys,"

"I don't care about that," I said. "He's cute." She looked at me.

"So you like a guy based on just looks? That seems a little shallow." She said.

"I don't like him just based on looks!" I insisted. "It's just the first thing I notice in a guy, and besides, I barely even know him except for the fact that he likes taking money from freshmen."

"Okay," Layla said, looking forward. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What about you?" I asked. "Do you like anyone?"

"No!" She answered a little too quickly.

"Really?" I asked. Layla nodded.

"Yeah, really," I didn't believe her.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"No one," she answered, glancing over at Will, who was talking to Zach. I raised my eyebrows. She was so easy to read. She liked Will!

"Alright, guys, this is where I leave you," Gwen said, bringing my attention to her. "Just walk into the gym and the Principal will be with you shortly," she made it sound like we were going in for a job interview or something. "Have fun, guys," she said, before walking away. I guess that means we let ourselves in.

We opened the doors and walked in, looking around in awe. It wasn't like the gyms in the other schools I'd been to. It had bleachers, of course, but it also had observing decks and a lifeguard like chair. There was also a podium in front of a big, glass window.

That was when we all heard a whooshing sound. We looked back we saw a shining comet flying towards us. We all ducked, still staring up at it in awe. I couldn't get over how beautiful it was. It was white and sparkly and just plain beautiful.

The comet stopped behind the podium and formed into a human; a woman, to be exact, with chocolate brown hair, a gray blazer and a really nice smile. She looked really nice, and pretty.

"Good morning," she greeted as we slowly stood up. "I am principal Powers and on behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." Zach started clapping then and making a big deal out of it. I couldn't help but giggle as the principal gave him a strange look and he calmed down. Yes, he was certainly very out going. She continued her welcome speech. "In a few moments you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power placement?" Will asked quietly.

"Sounds fascist," Layla replied.

"Power placement," the nerdy kid, whose name I had not learned, said. "It's how the decide where you go,"

"The hero track or the loser track," said a girl who seemed to favor the color purple.

"There's a loser track?" Will asked, sounding scared.

"It's called hero support," I said. My dad always said that whenever I called someone a sidekick. I guess when you have no powers, it makes you feel better. Or it does for him at least. If you ask me, hero support makes them sound like their not important. Sidekick sounds…well, a little more important.

"For now, good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin," principal Powers said before walking to the side of the podium. "Comets away!" She said before turning into the brilliant white comet and flying out of the gym. That was when someone-who was most likely the coach, from the way he was dress-caught my attention as a platform rose from the center of the floor.

"Alright, listen up," he said. "My name is Coach Boomer," as if that wasn't obvious, only coaches wear shorts, a sport jacket, a baseball cap and a whistle around their necks. "You may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not." I think I might've heard of him, but I couldn't remember, there were too many super heroes and sidekicks to keep track of. "Here's how power placement is gonna work, you will step up here and show me your power, and yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." There were some groans. I didn't see how it was so bad, unless your power was something really embarrassing. I didn't consider mine embarrassing, just life risking. I could shrink in the middle of crowd and risk getting stepped on. "I will then determine where you will be assigned, hero or sidekick," he continued. "Now, every year there are a few students-or as I like to call them, whiner babies," I tried to muffle my giggle. Whiner babies just sounded ridiculous. "Who see fit to question and complain about my judgment, so let's get one thing clear; my word is law, so there will be no whiner babies, are we clear?" He asked.

"Yes Coach Boomer," I said quietly, as everyone else mumbled.

"Are we clear?" The coach asked, sending a sonic boom over to us. His name made perfect sense.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" We all said.

"Go time!" He said, blowing into his whistle. Some stairs came out of the raised stage. "You," he said, pointing a kid with red curly hair and big glasses, who was also nerdy. "What's your name?"

"L-Larry," the kid stuttered.

"Little Larry," Coach Boomer said, in a voice people use to talk to babies with. "Get up here!" Larry made his way through the crowd and up on the stage. I wondered what he could do. I loved seeing what other super heroes could do. You never knew what to expect.

Larry took his glasses off, hunched over and came up with a battle cry or a ferocious scream or something along those lines-I honestly didn't know what to call it-and transformed into a giant rock man. I gaped in awe. That power was amazing!

"Car," Coach Boomer said, pressing a button on a remote. Larry looked up just as car was coming down right on top of him and put his hands and caught it, sending a gust of air over to us. _Great, I should've brought a brush, _I thought as my hair flew out behind me, probably getting even more tangled. "Big Larry," Coach Boomer said, obviously impressed. "Hero!" Well, duh, you don't have a power like that and not get into Hero class!

Larry transformed back into himself, put his glasses back on and walked back into the crowd, smiling widely. Zach walked up on the stage, taking his place.

"Did I say you were next?" Coach Boomer asked. Zach was pretty brave along with outgoing.

"Name's Zach, Coach, try not to drop your clip board." He said. He either has a great power or just a big ego. He seemed to revving himself up as he waved his arms and moved his legs in place. He clapped his hands and held his arms out. Nothing happened. And here I was expecting something amazing. I guess he just has an ego.

"Any day now super star," Coach Boomer said.

"I'm doing it," Zach said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Doing what?" The Coach asked.

"Glowing," Zach answered. Well, that's kind of hard to tell when it's so bright in here.

"I don't think so," Boomer said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to see with all this light, maybe we could turn of some of the lights, you could cup your hands around your eyes and look real close-"

"Sidekick," Zach seemed disappointed with his answer.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Sidekick!" Boomer repeated in a yell, sending Zach back with his power. I flinched as he fell near the window. That's gotta hurt. "You!" He said, pointing at the nerdy kid who wasn't Larry. "Front and center." He walked up on stage.

"Let me start by saying what an honor it is-"

"Is that your power? Butt-kissery?" I couldn't help but giggle. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Very funny sir, you know I've heard-"

"Just shut up and power up,"

"Right away sir," and then, he fell to the ground, not in a heap of tangle limbs, but as a puddle. He melts!

"Say, that's pretty impressive." Coach Boomer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "For a popsicle! Sidekick!" He said, with a thumb down. That was kind of harsh. The kid un-melted himself and walked off stage.

There were a lot of impressive powers by some of the other kids. There was even one kid who could make himself of carbon copy of others. How cool is that? The girl in purple went up after him.

"What's your stick?" Coach asked as she walked up.

"I shape shift," she answered.

"Shift it," she gave a slight roll of her eyes as she got down on all fours and curled into a ball, changing into a little guinea pig with purple streaks on its back. She was so cute! Something about her attitude tells me she wouldn't like me saying that. The Coach knelt down beside her.

"A guinea pig?" He asked.

"Yup," she answered, in the most adorable voice I had ever heard! She probably wouldn't like me saying that either.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?"

"Uh, no," the coach sighed and shook his head.

"Sidekick," he said. "Now, shoo,"

"Bite me," she replied as she crawled off the stage, not even bothering to shift back until she got to the stairs.

"You, flower child," he said, talking to Layla. "Let's go,"

"I only believe in using my powers when the situation demands it," Layla said.

"Well, your in luck, this is the situation and I'm demanding it," I chuckled.

"But, to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system," Layla said. Flawed? Oh yeah, that was one way to get on the coaches good side.

"Hold on, are you refusing to show me your power?"

"It's more complicated then that," I didn't see anything complicated about it.

"Sidekick," the Coach said with another sonic boom. _This is a very bad hair day, _I decided. That was when a bell rang. "Alright, we'll pick it up after lunch," I hadn't realized that I was hungry till then. "Starting with you," he said, pointing a Will who had a deer in the headlights look. What does he have to be afraid of? He's the son of the Commander and Jet Stream! The two were the most famous super heroes in the world! He'll be just as great, I know it.

_**GWTH**_

We were in the lunch line and Zach was complaining about his placement. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Zach, even if he did see you glow, I don't think you would've gotten hero," I said.

"And why's that?" Zach asked.

"Because, I don't think glowing is what they're looking for in heroes now days or ever," I said. He merely rolled his at me as we continued through the line. I was behind Will, Layla, Zach and the other two-whose names I had learned, finally-Ethan and Magenta.

They all paid for their lunches and I had pulled out a twenty dollar bill-seeing as that was the only money I had at the moment-to pay for my lunch when a hand snatched it away from me.

"Hey!" I said, turning around to see who took my money. I saw Lash, standing a little ways away, with my money. My heart flew out of my chest. Why couldn't I keep my cool around guys?!

"This is fifteen dollars plus a little extra," he said.

"Just give it back," I begged.

"No," he replied. "You owe me fifteen dollars," I sighed.

"Then I'll be in debt, won't I?" I asked. Yes, the 'new student fee' was obviously a bully's way of getting money, but I couldn't control what came out of my mouth. Besides, he seemed to like this idea. _Breath Claire, remember to breath, he's just a boy. _I thought.

"Alright, I'll give it back to you," he said.

"Than-"

"For a price," my face fell. _Great, _I thought.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll give it back to you, if you tell me your name," he said. He wanted to know _my_ name? I smiled, trying to hide the blush.

"My name is Claire," I answered. "Now can I have my money back?" I sounded like someone who was disappointed with a purchase. He smiled as he stretched his arm a little towards me. I grabbed my money and handed to the lunch lady, who seemed fed up and annoyed, as did the people behind me. I grabbed my tray and started heading over to where everyone else sat when the same hand that grabbed my money grabbed my pudding.

"Hey!" I said, looking over to Lash as he was walking away.

"I want this pudding to," was his reply.

"Fine, but you owe me a pudding cup," I said.

"No I don't,"

"I just got picked on by a really cute bully," I said as I chuckled at myself before I continued on my way. I was a little peeved at the loss of my pudding cup, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Besides, it was just pudding.

_**GWTH**_

I was waiting for something amazing from Will as he stood up on the stage, doing nothing. He leaned over to Coach Boomer and whispered something in his ear.

"What do you mean you don't know what your power is?" Boomer asked loudly. Will must've not wanted that to be heard because he looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, I get it, your messing with the coach, just like your old man," Boomer said, pulling out his remote again. "Car," he said, pressing the button down. The old rusted car came down and Will flattened himself against the ground. Wait, why didn't he just live it up? If he was like his dad, he would have super strength.

"Are you insane?!" Will asked, poking his head out from under the car. "I don't have super strength!" He didn't have super strength? Well, either he could fly, or-like my dad-he didn't have any super powers, which would be kind of sad. Boomer pressed a button on the remote and the car went back up.

"So you're a flyer, just like your ma," the couch assumed, pressing another button on the remote. A spring board came up from the stage, launching Will backwards. He fell against a window and fell to the ground. I gasped and covered my mouth, cringing back. That has really got to hurt.

"Kid, stop messing around, what's your power?" Boomer asked.

"I don't have one," Will answered. So, he doesn't have any powers. That was very unfortunate.

"Stronghold," the coach said. "SIDEKICK!" He yelled loudly, with his power, making the glass shatter and causing me to cover my ears and shut my eyes, on instinct. As soon as he was done with his yelling-which seemed to take forever-I pried my hands off my ears and forced my eyes open.

"You!" Coach Boomer said, startling me. I jumped as I turned to him. "Yes you," he said. "Get up here," I nodded as I made my way up to the stage. I was suddenly afraid. What if he was angry with my power and pushed _me _to a wall? Not with his hands or whatever, of course. He probably wouldn't be working here if that were the cause.

"Coach Boomer, sir," Layla said, from where she was helping Will up. We both looked at her, me stopping half way up to steps. "Can I take Will to the nurse?" She asked.

"Fine, fine," Coach Boomer said, obviously not really happy right now. The really comforted me. I watched them walk out of the room, Layla supporting Will. "Come on, while we're still young." I quickly rushed up the steps, suddenly afraid, and onto the center of the stage. He gave the go ahead and I closed my eyes as I willed myself to shrink. I felt myself getting smaller. When I opened my eyes again, everything looked gigantic. I was probably really small right now. I looked up at Coach Boomer, who looked very intimidating as he stood up above, like a giant considering a microscope human. I truly felt a little scared.

"Shrinking?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Sidekick," was all he said. I sighed. _I knew it, _I thought, as I grew back to my original size and joined everyone else as he called another person up. Shrinking wouldn't have gotten me hero, I had expected that.

_**GWTH**_

I ran down the sidewalk to my house. I couldn't wait to tell my parents about my day. I ran up to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" I announced. My mom walked from the kitchen, smiling widely.

"Welcome home, Claire," she said, as she gave me a hug. I hugged back. "How was your first day?" She asked, as she let go and steered me to the kitchen.

"Great!" I answered, smiling widely. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, as usual. "Hi daddy," I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Clairey," he said, patting my arm. "So, how did your first day go?"

"Excellent." I answered.

"Hero or hero support?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hero support," I said.

"Oh, I had so been hoping for you to be in hero," my mom said, from where she was leaning on the counter.

"It is okay mom; I don't think shrinking is the power they're looking for in heroes these days." I said. "Besides, all of my new friends are in 'hero support' to."

"New friends?" My mom asked. I nodded proudly. "Well tell us about them!" I smiled as I took a seat and told them about my friends. I told them about Ethan, Magenta, Zach and Layla and then I came to Will. I faltered. Should I tell them? Poor guy looked embarrassed enough when Coach Boomer repeated what Will had told them. I decided to tell them, but not to mention his last name.

"And there's Will," I said. "He's like you dad." My father raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink that was in front of him.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" My mom asked. I looked down at the table and blushed as Lash's face came into my mind.

"Maybe," I admitted sheepishly. I heard my mom gasp as she sat in the chair beside me and I could feel my dad's eyes boring into me. He was a little protective when it came to boys, but, whose father isn't?

"Tell me everything," my mom demanded.

"Well, he's in hero class, he can stretch," my dad scowled at that. He apparently didn't like the idea of a cute guy who could stretch. "And he's older," I added. My dad starting glowering.

"An older boy?!" He asked.

"Yes," I admitted sheepishly.

"How much older?" He asked, I opened my mouth to respond when my mother spoke up.

"Richard, leave her alone," my mother said. "They're in high school, the age difference won't be _too _big." She continued. My father just rolled his eyes. My mother turned back to me. "So, what's his name?" She asked. I smiled.

"Lash," I answered.

"Oh, he sounds cute," my mother said. My mom loved talking boys with me. I smiled wider as I giggled a little. "So, did you talk to him?" She asked.

"Yeah, at lunch," I answered. "He took my pudding cup." I added.

"He what?" My father asked, sounding a little on edge. I rolled my eyes. He was taking it a little too far there.

"It's just a pudding cup," I said. My dad rolled his eyes as he turned to my mother.

"Jaclyn, didn't we have reservations?" He asked.

"Oh yes, that's right!" My mother said, standing up.

"Reservations?" I asked.

"Yes, we're going out to dinner to celebrate your first day at Sky High," she answered.

"Really?" I asked. I loved going out for dinner. It was so much fun! "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," my dad said, as he walked to the front entry. "Now hurry up, get ready to go," I smiled as I ran upstairs to re-brush my hair, which was a tangled mess, as usual. Today had been fantastic, but I couldn't wait till tomorrow, mostly because I couldn't wait to talk to Lash again.

**Well, I hope you all liked that, I think it is so much better then chapter one and yeah, R&R please! **


	3. Why Can't I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just Claire and her parents and anything you don't recognize**

**Alright, here is chapter three, I think this is the longest chapter in the story so far, in fact this is the longest story, a little fun fact for you all, this story is twenty-three pages long and it only has three chapters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all like this story and as an answer to Chennai's question; Lash is a senior in this story, for two reasons, 1. In the movie, I always saw him as a senior and 2. He needs to be a senior for the sequel and yes, you heard me correctly, there will be a sequel, but I'm not telling you anything else about it. Okay, now you can read the chapter.**

Chapter 3: 

Why Can't I?

"Claire, wake up, you don't want to miss your second day of school." My eyes snapped open. Three things ran through my mind then; _Sky High, my friends, Lash._ I sat up and threw the blankets off and walked to my closet, trying to find something to wear. I ran through my room, trying to find something to wear that looked good but didn't look _too _good. Unfortunately, I had poor fashion sense.

"Clair, hurry it up!" My mom called.

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," I called back, settling for a T-shirt and jeans. I didn't want to miss my second day of Sky High, as my mother had said. I rushed to the bathroom with fresh clothes on my arm and quickly took a shower.

After I had finished my shower, I started blow drying my hair, as quickly as I could, wishing that I could've received a power that helped me maintain my hair better, or something! Maybe I should get it cut, it would be a good idea but I didn't want to get it cut. I just couldn't make up my mind about anything could I?! Well, except for the fact that Lash was cute and made my heart flutter.

I was finished in the bathroom and rushed downstairs.

"Hurry up and eat something Claire, your going to be late!" My mother urged.

"I know, I know," I said, walking to the pantry and grabbing a pack of Pop Tarts. I usually didn't put them in the toaster.

"Do you have your lunch money?" My dad asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, rushing to the front door, grabbing my coat and bag and slipping on my shoes. "See you guys later!" I called to them as I walked out the door. I heard them return the farewell as I closed the door. I ate my Pop Tarts as I speed walked to the bus stop, hoping that Ron hadn't arrived yet. Or worse, came to the bus stop, noticed I wasn't there and drove on without me! The bus was just coming around the corner as I got there. I sighed as I finished my Pop Tarts and put the wrapper in a pocket in my bag. I'd throw it away later. I'd have to remind myself to do that or it would become a mess and stink so bad, like it did every year. I was a bit of a pack rat and a little on the lazy side.

The bus came and stopped in front of me. Ron opened the doors.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," I replied with a smile as I got on the bus. I sat in the same seat I did yesterday as the bus continued onto the next bus stop. I pitied those who had to go a normal high school, that's probably why we 'abnormal' kids tend to get picked on in the normal schools. Those other kids are just jealous. I had had my share of bullies; I had also had my share of friends who drifted away from me in middle school. Well, now I had new friends that were like me, unless, of course, they didn't think of my as a friend. I hoped they did.

Just then, Ethan and Magenta walked onto the bus. I waved to them, hoping they would wave back. They did, well Ethan did, and Magenta just sort of raised her hand. They came to where I sat. Ethan sat beside me while Magenta sat across from us.

"Hey, Claire," he greeted.

"Hey, Ethan," I greeted back.

"How did you sleep?" I could help but giggle. I guess there wasn't a lot to talk about when you were just starting out as friends and there was no assigned homework to talk about.

"Good, you?" I answered.

"Good." Ethan answered, sounding slightly embarrassed. I leaned around him to talk to Magenta.

"What about you Magenta, how did you sleep?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged. I turned to Ethan. "She doesn't talk much does she?" I asked in a hushed tone. Ethan shrugged. Zach walked on then. Ethan and I waved to him; he waved back before he went to sit next to Magenta.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey," we greeted back.

"So, what's up?" I asked. Zach shrugged, I smiled. They did consider me their friend! I wonder if Will and Layla did to.

We talked about random things as we neared Will and Layla's bus stop. And, just like with everyone, I waved and Ethan waved with me. They waved back. I couldn't help but smile as they came to sit behind Ethan and me. Zach and Will started talking. Ethan soon joined in their conversation.

"Hey, Claire," I heard. I turned around and saw Layla.

"Hey," I replied smiling.

"So, I saw you talking to Lash yesterday at lunch," she said. I smiled.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think he might like you back," she said quietly.

"No, he couldn't, I mean we just met," I insisted. He couldn't! I mean, he was a senior and I was a freshman, he was a hero and I was a sidekick. Yeah, I'm sure he liked me.

"Well, what did he want at lunch yesterday?" Layla asked.

"My name," I answered sheepishly. Layla raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't mean that he likes me," I hope he does. _No, no Claire, don't get your hopes up! _I scolded. "What about Will? Does he like you back?" I asked. She started laughing immediately.

"What?" She asked, making everyone look at her in a strange way. Her laughter died down immediately and things became awkward.

"She said something funny," Layla said, pointing at me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I was talking about something my…dog did," I said. I got a few strange looks to before everyone went back to their conversations.

"So, what did your dog do?" Ethan asked.

"Um, he, uh, somehow got on the counter." I answered. That was the best I could come up with! Now my new friends were giving me strange looks. Layla put her head in her hands, groaned, and shook it.

"Um, why did he do that?" Will asked.

"He thought he was a cat," I said quickly. There were dogs who thought they were cats and vice versa. That earned me more strange looks. I tried to keep the smile plastered on my face and the embarrassment and awkwardness from sneaking in.

"How did he do it?" Zach asked.

"Uh, we don't we just walked into the kitchen and there he was," I said, laughing. Layla started laughing to.

"Isn't that just so funny?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, hilarious," Will answered, forcing a smile. Ethan even gave a little chuckle.

"I don't get it," Zach said.

"Because there's nothing _to _get," Magenta said. "It wasn't even that funny." My face fell. "I bet it didn't even happen." Now what? I could tell them the truth, but I don't think Layla would like that very much.

"Everyone please remain seated as we start towards the school," Ron said. I breathed a sigh of relief as we all got into proper positions in our seats and the seat belts and safety bars strapped us in. I clutched the safety bar, bracing myself as the bus drove off the end of the road.

_**GWTH**_

We sat in our new classroom on our first day of learning. I was excited. I couldn't wait to see who our teacher was and what he had to teach us. We were all sitting in our desks, talking as we waited for our teacher. I sat next to Layla, of course. The door opened and a short man with grey hair and a grey mustache walked in, wearing a brown jacket, over a blue button up shirt with shorts. I stifled a laugh when I saw him walk in. I'm sorry, but I think shorts look tacky with anything but a t-shirt.

"Good morning class," he said, walking to his desk and laying his suitcase down on it.

"Good morning," we all responded, our chattering quieting down.

"Welcome to Hero Support," he said, walking behind a chalkboard on wheels. "My name is All American Boy!" He said, jumping out from behind the chalkboard in a red and blue uniform-complete with cape and mask. He stood on desk, posing. I stifled a giggle. It was just so funny! "Of course, now a days, I just go by Mr. Boy," he said, getting off and removing his mask. "And this year, I'm going to teach you to be the best Hero Support that you can be. Without Hero Support, well there wouldn't be any Heroes," he continued. Now I highly doubt that there wouldn't be Heroes, I mean, have you seen the stuff they can do? "Alright, there probably would be Heroes," he admitted. "But they would be very lonely, lonely Heroes indeed, and-," he stopped then, looking at the desk behind Layla. I looked back to see Zack had raised his hand. "Yes?" Mr. Boy asked.

"Yeah, um, when do you get to pick our costumes and names because I call dibs on Zack Attack?" Zack asked. I smiled and shook my head but I did agree with him, when did we get to pick our costumes and names?

"Well, you don't get to pick," Mr. Boy said. What? We didn't get to pick? That was hardly fair! "On Graduation day, you will be assigned to your Hero and they will pick your name and costume," they got to pick it for us? Maybe Layla's right, the whole Hero and Sidekick thing was fascist, but then again, this is High School. "I think it's mostly to avoid clashing colors." He went on. "That's why, when I was paired with the Commander, red, blue and white it was," he said, pulling down a poster on the wall of him and the Commander, "which for me was a very good thing because blue really makes my eyes pop, it's very dramatic." He said. Man, this guy talks a lot. Is this what the whole year was going to be about? Mr. Boy reminiscing and trying to make Sidekicks sound cooler then they really were, unless you're like Batman and Robin. Then you're cool, but how often does that happen? Batman and Robin are fictional. Will raised his hand then.

"Excuse me," he said. "I didn't know you worked for the Commander," he said.

"I worked _with_ the Commander," Mr. Boy corrected. "We were a _team_, Mr…" he looked down at his clipboard for Will's last name, "Stronghold," he finished. He looked down at his clipboard again as realization dawned on him. "Stronghold, you Steve's son?" He asked.

"Yup," Will answered.

"And he never mentioned me to you?" He asked, pointing at the poster.

"I don't think so," Will answered, most likely sugarcoating it, we all knew it obvious that the Commander had never mentioned his Sidekick to his son.

"That makes sense, the Commander wouldn't have time to flip through scrapbooks that I took the time to make for him," his voice faltered at the end. "No, the Commander's gotta be out there saving the world!" He was obviously trying to sugarcoat it to, probably mostly for himself. "With your mom," he continued. "Your mom, did she ever mention me?" He asked, sounding hopeful, but also doubtful.

"Uh, no," Will answered. Without warning, the classroom started shaking and the lights went out.

"Incoming!" I heard Mr. Boy yell as I covered my head in defense. The shaking stopped and I hesitantly raised my head.

"Hey look," Magenta said. "He does glow," I looked back to see that Zack did indeed glow. I shared smiles with Layla.

"Told you so," Zack said. The lights came on soon after that when a man with an abnormally large head walked in.

"Greetings," he said. "A little misfire in the mad science lab, no need to panic, unless you're a single cell organism," well, I wasn't sure what that meant-I was never good at science-but I think I'm safe since I'm pretty sure that I'm not a single cell organism."

"Mr. Medulla," Mr. Boy said from where he was hanging on the vent. "We in Hero Support are trained never to panic." The vent dropped then causing Mr. Boy to let go, flip over the desk and land with his head in the garbage bin. We all started laughing. It was really funny.

"My bad, I'll get the nurse," Mr. Medulla replied as he started backing out of the classroom. "Unless she's injured." I just continued to laugh. I couldn't help if everyone's first year of Sky High started out like this.

_**GWTH**_

"It just seems like he's making Sidekicks sound cooler then they really are," I was saying.

"Claire," Layla scolded.

"Well, you never see Sidekicks on the news," I said. Layla raised her eyebrow.

"I think this has something to do with a certain Senior in Hero class," she said. I knew who she was talking about immediately.

"Who, Lash?" I asked. "Pfft, no, is he in Hero class?" I asked.

"Wait, are you talking about Stretch Boy?" Zack asked. I gave him a look.

"He has a name," I said. He just rolled his eyes as he paid for his lunch.

"He's not as great as you think," Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling out my money.

"He dunked my head in the toilet yesterday." Ethan answered. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What?" I asked, not noticing someone snagging my money from my hand.

"Claire!" Layla exclaimed, catching my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Your lunch money," I looked to my hand to see that my money had indeed been taken and I knew the culprit. I turned around to see Lash smiling at me.

"Lash, are we going to make a habit of this?" I asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Alright, I'm going to assume that you want something for my money back so what is it?" I asked.

"You assume correctly," Lash answered. I raised my eyebrows, awaiting to hear his demands. "I want an answer to one simple question." He said, walking closer. "Hero or Sidekick?" He asked. I sighed.

"Sidekick," I answered.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. I did my best to ignore the pit that formed in my stomach and the fluttering in my heart.

"I guess when a giantess mixes with some with no powers yet has the Hero genes, you get a shrinker, now please give me my money back," I said, saying the last part as sweetly as I could. He smiled, reaching back to me to return my money. I was just about to grab it when he pulled it away from me.

"Hey, Lash!" I exclaimed, jumping up to try and get my money. He laughed as he stretched his arm further. "Hey, not fair," I said. I hadn't noticed Layla and the others walk off. He laughed more.

"You gotta get it," he said. I glared at him as I jumped up, caught his arm and pulled it down, making a grab for my money. "Hey, that's foul play!" He exclaimed, stretching his arm further.

"This coming from the guy who's using his power to keep money from a girl who can only shrink," I said.

"Alright fine," he said, retracting his arm and giving me my money back and in that moment our eyes met. We both smiled as I started to walk away to pay for my lunch and look for my friends.

**No POV: **

Layla smiled as she watched the Claire and Lash. Neither of them would admit it, but she knew that they were head over heels for each other, probably the whole school knew it, they're little infatuation with each other was a hard thing to hide. But her smile faltered as she remembered what Ethan had said. She wouldn't doubt that what he said about Lash was true and that would mean Claire might get hurt and that worried her. She hoped her friend would be okay.

_**GWTH**_

Speed stared at the two, shaking his head. He had told Lash not to get mixed in with that girl, it was a bad idea and Gwen would be royally ticked, but very rarely did Lash listen to anyone. He huffed as they had their little moment. He didn't see what was so special about that girl; she wasn't even that pretty to start with. Her hair was all matted and tangled and bushy, she had no figure to speak of and she was most likely a Sidekick! Lash still had a goofy smiled on as he walked up to Speed. Speed gave him a disapproving look and shook his head.

"What?" Lash asked. Speed just snorted and walked away. Lash looked back at Claire as she walked back to her friends, her long bushy, tangled auburn hair bouncing as she did so. He smiled as he walked after his friend.

**Alright, how was it? I hope you liked it, the ending may seem a little rushed but that's only because I was trying to finish it really quick because it's late and I wanna go to bed but I wanna get this up first. Alright now a couple of things. **

**There is probably going to have a lot of filler in it, and that's because there is a big (okay, not so big) montage in the movie of them in their classes up to around the Home Coming, so I'm gonna need to fill that time space with things, so I wanna hear your ideas, I might be able to put them all into the story, depending on how much you submit, so please submit your ideas for some chapters in the story, I'm seriously at a loss.**

**One more thing, I want to put up a new story and I have a poll with some of the stories I have on the waiting list and I want to put one of those on after I have updated all of my stories at least once. So, go to my page and on my profile, near the bottom, there are some stories with their fandom and the pairings that they have and then go vote for the one you want. Alright, that's it, R&R please****!**


	4. Hot n' Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just Claire and her parents and anything you don't recognize**

**Whoa, I'm on a roll. Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's really short, but I really couldn't think of anything to write, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: 

Hot n' Cold

I rushed around the corner towards my locker. I had to hurry, I couldn't miss the bus. Maybe I was being overcautious and worrying too much, but I couldn't help it. It was natural to me. I fumbled with my lock.

"Come on, come on," I whispered. I hated locks. I finally got it open. "Ah-ha!" I cried triumphantly. I quickly grabbed my stuff, stuffing it in my bag. I checked things off mentally in my head before closing my locker and putting my lock back and locking it. I rushed down the hall to the doors.

I was almost there, I just about to pass the bathrooms, when I ran into someone, someone who was wet and smelled very unappealing. I stumbled backwards before looking at the person who had fallen on their butt.

"Ethan?" I asked.

"Hi Claire," I reached down to grab his hand and pull him up.

"What happened? Why are you wet? And what is that smell?" I asked. His eyes darted to the bathroom and he was just about to answer when the door opened and Speed and Lash walked out laughing and high-fiving. Ethan gulped as he stepped closer to me. I put my hands on my hips and turned to Lash.

"Lash, did you do this to Ethan?" I asked. He looked at me.

"So what if I did?" He replied. I glared at him fiercely.

"So what? So what?!" I screeched. "This is my friend! And he's a human being with feelings!" Okay, that just sounded terrible, cheesy and horribly corny. I saw Speed stifling his laughter. I glanced at him before looking back at Lash.

"Oh come on, Claire, its fun!" That only succeeded in making me angrier.

"Fun? Do you think it's fun for him?!"

"That came out wrong,"

"Oh it did, did it? How was it supposed to come out?" I stood, waiting.

"Well, um, what I meant to say was, uh," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this," I said. "Come on Ethan," I continued, walking towards the doors. Ethan followed me.

"Wait, Claire!" Lash called out.

"Leave me alone." Was my reply.

"That's what you get for liking a sidekick," I heard Speed say.

"Shut up," Lash replied. Like me? He likes me? Well, he could go screw himself because I didn't like him anymore, or, at least, that was what I was trying to convince myself of.

"Hey Claire, thanks for defending me back there." Ethan said. I smiled.

"Hey, your one of my friends, I'd stick my neck out for you," I replied. Ethan smiled at me. "But, dude, you stink," I laughed, waving my hand in front of my nose. He sniffed himself before smiling.

"An acquired smell," he said. I laughed.

"Come on, let's get to the bus," I said, grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Claire, are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "I know you liked Lash, it couldn't have been easy to tell him off." I shrugged.

"Guys come and go," I replied. "Now come on, I don't want to miss the bus." I said dragging him with me.

**Well, that was a really short chapter. It was more to build Claire's relationship with Ethan mostly, I plan on those being close friends. Don't worry loyal readers, it Lash/Claire romance is anything but over, this story is about them, after all. **

**Anyways, there's a new poll for the next new story I wanna post, there are new stories on it to, so go vote for the one you wanna read! Well, that's all. R&R please!**

**PS: And GWTH, is just an abbreviation for the story's title, I needed something for a page breaker. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just Claire and her parents and anything you don't recognize**

**And finally, here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: 

It's supposed to easy to get over a get over guys, and usually it was, but not when that guy kept bothering you. Lunch was no longer somewhere to have fun, now, it was the most resented part of my day because Lash always chose then to bother me. He kept trying to apologize, but I didn't really want to hear it. Though, if I was being honest, I did find all the attention kind of flattering.

It was another day at Sky High. I was thoroughly enjoying my time at Sky High so far. I had awesome friends, my teacher was unintentionally fun and I was totally pumped to be a sidekick, as odd as it may sound.

It was lunchtime and I was heading down to the cafeteria with Layla and Magenta. I suddenly gave a groan as we came nearer to our destination.

"I really need to stop eating lunch in the cafeteria," I said. I didn't need to elaborate, they both knew what I was talking about.

"That boy is bordering on stalker," Magenta said.

"I know," I agreed.

"He is getting kind of creepy," Layla agreed.

"How about tomorrow we bring our own lunches and eat outside?" I suggested. They both agreed, Magenta, it seemed, was more reluctant then Layla. We continued on our way to the cafeteria, giggling at something Layla had said when Lash decided to make himself known.

"Hey Claire, can we talk?" He asked.

"No," I answered quickly, pushing past him.

"Claire, please," he said. "I-I have a rep to protect." I looked at him with hard eyes.

"Are you friggin' kidding me?" I asked. Realization crossed his features as the knowledge of saying something wrong came to him.

"Claire, that's not what I meant-"

"Save it," I snapped, yanking my arm free. "I don't even understand why you're bothering with me." I mumbled as I walked past, Layla and Magenta close behind.

"Good for you, Claire," Layla smiled, squeezing my shoulder. I smiled back at her. Talking Lash off felt kind of good.

_**GWTH**_

It was the end of the day and I was going to meet Ethan. We had become very close after the day I found out what Lash and Speed were doing to him. When I finally caught sight of Ethan, I got on the defensive. Because standing there with him, was Lash. I was about to go give him a piece of my mind again when I heard what he was saying.

"Hey, Ethan, I just wanted to apologize for me and Speed, for what we did to you," he said and my defensive feelings went away. Ethan didn't know what to make of it, and neither did I for that matter.

"Uh, don't worry about it, man," Ethan said. "I know how it is."

"Alright," Lash replied, obviously feeling awkward. "Sorry again," he said, swiftly walking away, in my direction.

"Lash, wait," I said, grabbing his arm. He looked down at me. "That apology, was it real?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Lash said. "I thought about how I'd feel if I had my head dunked in a toilet, and I don't think I'd like it." He said. "And, if it means I don't get to talk to you anymore then it's not worth it," I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach then.

"Lash, why do you even care about a freshman in the sidekick class?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, his face saying he was thinking.

"I cant explain it," he said. "There's just something about you," I smiled, looking down and tucking some hair behind my ears.

"Look, I got to go now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I said. He smiled.

"Defiantly," he said. I smiled at him one last time before running off to Ethan.

**Okay, go ahead, yell at me. I keep making these short chapters, I can understand if your mad at me. I'll try to do better. **

**There's also a new poll for new stories on my page, go check that out and R&R!**


End file.
